


Favorite sounds

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Just Eremin smut I wanted to write
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Favorite sounds

Armin hummed as he walked through the kitchen naked getting a glass of water. He's currently listening to one of his favorite sounds in the whole world.

It's coming from the bedroom. Soft muffled moans just reaching his ears. Eren must be in such torturous bliss to be heard right now from where he is.

He knows that right now Eren is tied to their bed, a gag in his mouth, vibrator in his ass, with a ring at the base of his cock.  
He didn't put a blindfold on him this time. They just installed the mirrored ceiling and he wants Eren to see what a messy slut he can be.

Armin takes a moment to palm his erection and give it a few small strokes as he listened to the garbled begging from Eren. The brunet most likely crying for Armin to fuck him and let him cum.

The blond throbs in his own grip. A particularly loud moan spilling from Eren.  
Armin then remembered the rest of their game. Both of them are exhibitionists and the audience are controlling just how strong that vibrator buzzes. He totally forgot about the cameras watching the bedroom currently. They do this show twice a week. One show on Monday the other on Saturday.

Today's Saturday so it's the night where the crowd has more control over the show.  
Judging by the sounds Erens making they keep tipping to make sure the vibe doesn't stop buzzing at high speeds.

Their audience loves making Eren squirm just like he does. Armin chuckled, so many want to join them. Either to get a taste of Eren's ass or to be tied up and used along side his lover.

Armin has had thought about responding to those messages. Watching Eren go cross eyed as he's fucked Armin's cock dangling in front of his face and desperately trying to suck it. Or having whoever bound up beside Eren and having two sluts to play with is enticing.

Maybe he could have the guest tied up and be forced to watch Armin fuck Eren or even the other way around. Or make Eren watch him get plowed by someone.

Incredibly hard he returns to the room.  
Eren's cock red and swollen erection beginning to go purple. His bright green eyes looking at him so watery and begging. Armin moves up to him removing the gag.

Eren got as far as "Cum! Master Please let me cu-!" Only to be silenced by Armin's dick stuffing right into his mouth.

Eren sucked immediately as hard as he can. Hoping that if he's obedient and quick to please Armin will give mercy.

The blond takes a moment to fuck his face first. Erens throat relaxed on instinct to let Armin sink as deep as possible. Moaning around the hard flesh invading him.

"Tell me how you want to cum and I just might let you" Armin ordered as he pulled out.

"My ass! Fuck me right in my slutty ass! I want you to fuck me and cum inside my ass!" Eren screamed with no shame

Armin nearly came all over Eren just hearing how needy he is. The crowd watching are expressing similar sentiment.

"Good boy" Armin pulled out the vibrator slowly before carefully removing the cock ring.

Eren is struggling not to just cum right now after holding back so much for so long.

"Because you're a good boy..." Armin trailed lubing up and slid right into him slamming hard fast and deep.

Eren convulsed and came heavily spraying high and far. Armin roughly fucked him through the orgasm and isn't stopping. He kept thrusting into Eren's velvet soft walls that clench and cramp around him hugging and squeezing him with such heat.

Armin moans openly and praised him for everything. Saying he's so good at taking him, feels so perfect wrapped around him.  
Eventually he slowly dropped his speed.

Then rolled to a stop before pulling out. Eren is panting and flushed but still hard as he was before coming just less swollen.

"Can you go again? I still want to cum inside you but I don't want to hurt you" Armin spoke kindly.

Eren nodded "Yes, please, 'Min, I want to feel, your cum, inside me." Eren said between panting breaths.

Armin looked at the laptop and read through the donations and chat. Many of the text to speech donations calling his pet such delicious slurs and names one large donation detailing just how much of a good slut Eren is.

No wonder he's so riled up he had a whole crowd amping his neediness. "Okay chat, first to donate gets to pick how I fuck him" Armin says to one of the cameras.

This is a common thing that they do so instead of immediate donations the chat is actually having a rather interesting debate over what position should happen and how.

However the ping from a donation went off. The message read "Untie him so you can fuck him from behind facing the main base camera. Be sure to grab him by the hair so we can see his face and he can't look away from his audience"

Armin nearly squeals with excitement. He undoes Erens bindings with professional ease and has his brunet lover facing the camera of choice.

There are five cameras the two main ones at the base and side of the bed. One on the ceiling to get a top down look. One on the wall at the top of the bed and one in the corner that watches the bed and the door at the same time. The viewers can flip through any of the cameras to choose which angle to watch from. It lead to some very hot fan compilations sent in when they recorded and edited from all the different angles.

Eren is blissfully hazy staring into the camera with lust drunk eyes whining for Armin to fill him again.

The blond grabs his ass first spreading it. "Oh I am going to fuck you" Armin purred.  
Then Eren felt his ass assaulted by Armin's tongue.

He licked and sucked over his hole making him even slicker than before and crying out. He always goes nuts for Armin's rimjobs. Armin is just so naturally talented with his mouth.

Right before orgasm number two could rock through Eren Armin pulled away. He waited for him to cool down enough to line up his tip with his lover's entrance.

The blond grabbed strands of brown at the base tugging up and back other hand on his partners hip as he drove himself inside.

"Fuck! Armin!" Rang out in the room followed with a rhythmic clapping of flesh as Armin slammed into his lover taking delight in all the wails and moans. The tight constricting soft insides that are far warmer than anyone else he's had the pleasure of fucking.

It's as if his cock could melt like butter, chasing the end of the building coil of orgasm that's bubbling inside.

Eren screamed his joy, his mind blanking out as all he can feel or even register is the overly sensitive sensation of his deepest insides and prostate being rubbed, punched, and brushed over and over again.

"Get ready, I'm about to breed you like the whore you are" Armin growled into his ear

White noise and blurring vision invaded him feeling only the bursting pleasure of sex smelling only Armin's scent and tasting the leftover musk from when Armin used his mouth Eren came.

Spasming harder than the first time clamping so hard it stopped Armin's movement and began to milk his cock for everything.

Armin slammed deep and kept grinding as he climaxes himself with short but deep thrusts pumping his seed as far inside Eren as possible.

Riding out their orgasms Armin grinds to a halt with stuttering hips until his cock is done pumping it's jizz.

Eren is nearly passed out now the second orgasm wiped him. He barely felt Armin exit his body.

The blond gently moved him to lay down and held him close. He whispered sweet words into his ear. Telling him how good he is, that he's perfect and how much he loves him.

Once Eren did fall asleep Armin waved goodbye to the fans and ended the stream.  
An idea of making a contest whoever can make the hottest compilation gets to join them on stream provided they give recent testing and background checks. That and both him and Eren need to find them attractive.

He'll ask Eren what he thinks later when they wake up together. But for now Armin goes and grabs water before returning to bed and snuggling close.


End file.
